


Friends to ennemy to fuck

by Halebop



Series: Vercingésar [1]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Dom Vercingetorix, Dom/sub, Listen up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Julius Caesar, inspired by that one pannel of Asterix about Vercingetorix and Caesar interraction, okay no there is plot but it is very much to make them do the do, please imagine Vercingetorix exactly like he is in Asterix, that's... basically all you need to know about this, they are very much in love, this is porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: On parle souvent de la bataille d'Alésia, ou Vercingétorix a du déposer les armes aux pieds de César.Ce dont on parle moins, c'est que Vercingétorix, dans sa jeunesse, a fait ses classes auprès des meilleurs romains de Gaule, lesquels étaient le camps de César. Lui et César étaient amis, Vercingétorix étant même nommé "compagnon de tente" de César. Et entre le fait que les Gaulois étaient bi et que César avait un faible connu pour les chefs barbares...Cette leçon d'histoire terminée, demandez-vous: qu'est ce que deux amis, deux amants, on pu ressentir lors de leur affrontement sur le champs de bataille ? Qu'a pu ressentir César en voyant Vercingétorix se rendre ? Qu'est il devenu de Vercingétorix, dont aucune trace écrite n'indique même qu'il soit arrivé à Rome ?Lisez donc pour le savoir !"L'arverne leva ses mains, tout doucement, calmement, laissant le temps à l'autre de s'en aller. Et Jules se recula un peu, mais il ne s'en alla pas. Il autorisa Vercingétorix à passer les mains entre les barreaux, les approcher de ses joues, il le laissa même, quoique précautionneusement, toucher son visage... et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et tout parti en cacahouètes."
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Vercingetorix
Series: Vercingésar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Friends to ennemy to fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/gifts).



> Ce qui est dit dans le résumé est 100% vrai. Vercingétorix était le fils d'un chef gaulois, en Gaule occupée par les romains, et à ce titre il avait droit à des privilèges, nottament celui de faire ses classes auprès d'un général romain, lequel était César. Il a réélement été "compagnon de tente" de Cesar, sans qu'aucun historien que je lise ne veuille préciser ce que ça voulait dire.  
> De plus, César avait déjà eu son histoire (documentée et absolument magnifique) avec Nicomède, roi de Bythinie, et le Sénat ne s'était pas caché pour exprimer leur dédains pour celui qui avait couché avec un barbare. Non, le fait que c'était un homme ne les génait pas, c'est vraiment que c'était un non-romain. Et Vercingétorix l'Arverne était un non-romain...  
> Et oui, les Gaulois étaient bi : lors des campagnes militaire les chefs des guerriers avaient souvent des relations ensemble, ce qui fortifiait leur lien et les rendait plus fort et plus proches. 
> 
> Tout ça pour dire que ce que je vais vous présenter n'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai étudié et auquel j'ai réflechi, okay ? 
> 
> ...et c'est une pure coïncidence que ça tombe sur du self-indelgent pwp.

César congédia son aide de tente et tira le rideau derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Vercingétorix était son prisonnier.

Vercingétorix, son compagnon, l'homme avec qui il avait partagé sa tente, celui à qui il avait appris à se faire les armes, était désormais dans une cage à attendre son jugement. Le sénat déciderait de son sort. L'homme le plus fort que César connaissait serait à la merci de ces parvenus.

Il savait que Vercingétorix s'était insurgé contre l'empire et sa puissance, comme son père avant lui, et ça le faisait chier ; l'empire était un des envahisseurs les plus bienveillant que César avait pu voir dans toutes ses études, les cultures et divinités barbares étaient autorisés, les chefs locaux avaient des pouvoirs sur les populations locales... Vercingétorix aurait pu être à ses côtés, aurait pu accepter le joug romain, et avoir vécu une belle vie ! Mais non, il ne supportait pas de répondre à qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours eu besoin d'être celui en contrôle, celui qui décide. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Et malgré toute la colère et la frustration qui bouillonnait en lui à cet instant, César ne pouvait pas nier une chose : qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer pour ça.

Il se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il devait le voir.

___

Le chef arvergne était affalé contre le mur de sa cage lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher sur la terre battue. Il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'il sourit :

\- Jules, je me disais bien que tu passerais un jour.

\- Mon nom est César, rectifia une voix agacée alors que les pas s'arrêtaient juste devant lui.

Vercingétorix releva la tête et lui lança un regard amusé. Jules était dans sa toge pourpre qui ne le quittait plus, une armure finement travaillée posée par-dessus. Vercingétorix souffla en secouant la tête.

\- Qui a-t-il ? tonna le général romain.

\- Non, rien... tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, c'est tout.

Vercingétorix se releva en s'appuyant à peine contre ses barreaux, et fit face à César de toute sa hauteur. Puis il mit épaule contre mur et ne tenta même pas de cacher son sourire lorsqu'il fit passer ses yeux de bas en haut de la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Jules... sourit Vercingétorix en secouant la tête.

\- César !

\- ...tu as vraiment besoin de venir devant un prisonnier avec ton armure, tes lauriers, ta toge de sénateur ? Un prisonnier qui n'a même pas d'armes, ni armures, et est dans une cage, dans une tente gardée, au milieu d'un camp romain ! Allons, Jules, t'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

\- Je suis général en chef ! J'ai vaincu ton armée !

\- Je me suis rendu.

\- ...Et je suis le vainqueur et le conquérant ! Le commandant des légions romaines ! Chef de guerre de la plus grosse armée ! Je suis...

\- Non mais regarde-toi ! tonna brusquement Vercingétorix, ton grave aux accents celtes faisant s'arrêter César sur place. Pavanant dans une armure qui n'est même pas utile pour le combat ! Tu te caches derrière tes lignes, alors que tes hommes meurent ? C'est ce que tu appelles être un chef de guerre ? Est-ce que tu saignes avec eux, est-ce que tu partages tes rations ? Pleures-tu avec leur compagnon quand un ami ne revient pas ! Je t'autorise à pavaner devant moi, mais ne m'insulte pas en te pensant meilleur.

Quand les échos de cette tirade eurent fini de rouler dans l'air et laissèrent place au silence, César retrouva la faculté de mouvements et son premier geste fut de s'étouffer dans sa salive.

\- Je... tu m'autorises à venir ici ? Dans ma tente de mon armée ?!

\- C'est la tente des prisonniers, non ? Donc techniquement, la mienne.

\- La tente À prisonniers ! commença à s'énerver César, frustré et ne voyant pas du tout leur réunion comme ça. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ni aucun droit ici, à part peut-être celui de respecter ton...

\- Je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas.

Le ton calme et sûr de lui pris César de court.

\- Tu... quoi.

\- Je t'ai manqué. Oh, pas autant que ton Nicomède, mais...

\- OH TU ARRÊTES ! hurla Cesar en s'approchant de Vercingétorix comme pour le frapper.

Mais les barreaux étaient solides entre eux deux, Vercingétorix n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de son imposante moustache, alors César se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais et se détourna.

\- Comment un esprit aussi brillant que le tiens a-t-il pu faire de toi un imbécile, ça me dépasse, reprit le romain. Tu aurais pu rester chef des francs, depuis les montagnes alpines jusqu'à la mer de Brittania ! Tu aurais pu veiller à leur bien être auprès du sénat, tu aurais pu faire tellement si tu avais juste écouté, si tu avais fait ce qu'on te disait de faire !

\- Ah parce que toi tu fais toujours tout ce qu'on te demande, peut-être !

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Quand il en va de mon bien-être et de celui du peuple romain !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Enlève ton armure.

\- ... pardon ?

\- Ton armure ornée d'aigles et de glaives et de fioritures, enlève-la. Défait les lanières de cuir, passe là au-dessus de ta tête et pose-la. Enlève-la.

Vercingétorix était toujours droit, il ne souriait même pas. Mains derrière son dos, il faisait face à César, le toisant de tout son haut. L'arvergne faisait une tête de plus que lui, ses épaules étaient trois fois plus larges, pas un poil de sa moustache ne bougeait, et César sentit soudainement à quel point les barreaux étaient dérisoires pour un homme de ce pouvoir. Il fit de son mieux pour se redresser aussi.

\- Et... et pourquoi je ferais ca ?

\- Me prouver que tu sais suivre les ordres. Prouver la supériorité de l'empire romain, tout le blabla. Ton armure.

\- Et q... qu'est ce que j'ai à te prouver à toi ?

\- Si tu veux pas, vas-y, barre-toi de ma tente.

\- C'est ma tente !

\- Si tu veux.

César cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La présence aussi proche de Vercingétorix le... perturbait. Il avait pas mal pris de muscles depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus ; ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient rassemblés en différentes tresses avec plusieurs ornements et... Et ça lui allait bien. Est-ce que c'était encore le feu du combat qui faisait émaner cette chaleur de ses muscles ? Ou est-ce que la tente d'ingénierie romaine était aussi bonne que ça pour isoler du soir gaulois ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis reporta son regard sur le prisonnier, qui avait haussé un sourcil.

\- Allez. Pour la gloire de l'empire, murmura l'arverne.

César déglutit. Vercingétorix était derrière des barreaux et il y avait des gardes autour de la tente, laquelle était elle-même au centre de son propre camp militaire. Il pouvait probablement se permettre de se défaire de son armure de cérémonie. Il inspira, se détacha du regard sombre qui lui faisait face, et commença à travailler les lanières de cuir qui bordaient son armure, en faisant le choix conscient de ne pas regarder son prisonnier. Ses mouvements méthodiques l'aidèrent à calmer ses gestes contre l'énormité qu'il était en train de commettre. Se désarmer devant un ennemi, se présenter sans armure et sans apparat ! Certes il connaissait cet ennemi particulier. Il le connaissait peut-être un peu trop. Il y a des années, ils avaient recherché bien des excuses pour se retrouver seuls, dans des tentes similaires, à se dévêtir bien plus rapidement que ça... Mais la situation présente n'avait rien à voir. Il était en contrôle, il était le chef, le vainqueur face au vaincu. Et peu importait la chaleur qui se rependait dans la tente, peu importait le nœud dans le ventre de César et peu importait même les cheveux longs et légèrement en désordre de son ancien ami. Il était sûr de lui, et défaire les lanières, il savait faire. S'il n'y avait que ça pour prouver à ce prétentieux la supériorité de l'empire romain, il le faisait avec plaisir. En fait, le seul problème était d'ignorer les yeux de Vercingétorix qui suivait jusqu'à son moindre geste, détaillant longuement ses bras et son cou. Et les ignorer aurait été plus simple s’ils ne lui électrisaient pas ses nerfs et ne brûlaient pas sa peau sur chaque centimètre où ils se posaient.

Continuant d'éviter ce regard, César posa son armure du mieux qu'il put, sur le dossier d'un des bancs. Puis il revint se placer au centre et fit face à son ennemi, peut-être un tout petit peu plus éloigné qu'avant.

\- Alors ? demanda César, faisant l'erreur de regarder Vercingétorix et se prenant immédiatement le poids de son regard intense.

Vercingétorix sourit, presque appréciatif, puis il se passa la main sur le menton et avança d'un pas, passant ses mains à travers le large quadrillage et laissant ses bras reposer sur les barreaux.

\- C'était facile, remarqua-t-il, ignorant l'étrangement de César. Pas un grand pas, rien qu'un de tes gardes ne pourrait t'imaginer faire, s'il venait à rentrer par hasard. Mmmh... "ôte ta ceinture", pour voir ?

\- C'est une plaisanterie.  
\- Non non, je veux vraiment voir la fameuse organisation romaine ! protesta l'autre en haussant les épaules. Démontrer ta puissance, humilier un chef ennemi, c'est des choses que tu aimes dans la plupart des campagnes, non, Jules ?

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, menaça César en grinçant des dents.

\- Je prends tout ça très au sérieux ; regarde, je m'éloigne de mes barreaux et je garde mes mains derrière mon dos. Allez.

Comme si il ne savait pas que cette posture lui faisait des épaules plus larges encore, grogna intérieurement César. Mais c'était vrai que sans sa ceinture, un romain voyait sa toge flotter, sans forme et surtout sans rien pour l'empêcher de glisser ou de se soulever, et donc enlever la ceinture était un bien plus grand sacrifice. Mais le regard presque dur, incroyablement demandeur de Vercingétorix en face, qui le ramenait en arrière à d'autres souvenirs... un simple geste, facile, à faire pour l'empire romain... Sans rien montrer du nœud chaud qui se formait dans son ventre, il tira sur sa ceinture et la défit d'un geste.

Vercingétorix inclina la tête, sans modifier la puissance de son regard.

\- Je suis un peu plus convaincu, mais il m'en faudra plus. À genoux.

Il n'y avait personne autour. César savait qu’il n’y aurait pas de rondes, que les gardes ne rentreraient pas sans raison. Personne ne le verrait. Il pourrait, théoriquement... si il le voulait... mais oh, pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver, arvergne, tenta-t-il de maugréer.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! tonna soudainement Vercingétorix, faisant s'arrêter l'homme sur place. Epargne-moi tes "arvergne", tes "ennemi", tout ton charabiat. Je te connais, je te le demande, alors à genoux.

César tomba immédiatement au sol.

Son regard planté dans celui en face, il attendait.

Vercingétorix sourit lentement. Il inclina le menton, s'approcha de ses barreaux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est bien, dit-il simplement, et les épaules de César se détendirent.

Les deux hommes auraient presque pu ignorer la manière donc leurs pupilles s'agrandissaient et leurs souffles se faisaient plus difficiles. Pas une brise ne soulevait les pans de la tente, pas un souffle ne venait rafraichir l'atmosphère toujours plus chaude qui s'installait.

\- Tu es vraiment empereur ? fini par demander doucement Vercingétorix.

\- Si c'est encore pour lancer une pique...

\- Non, c'est juste... ça fait longtemps, Jules.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, César entendit son nom prononcé sans sarcasme. Ce n'était pas non plus la manière dont ses conseillers et sujets le faisait, il n'y avait révérence ni peur ni rien de puissant. Le sentiment était... étrange. Le nœud dans son ventre se réchauffait.

\- Tu es enfin en haut de l'échelle ?

\- J'essaye, murmura Jules avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il y a toujours les deux autres sénateurs du triumvirat, mais l'un est inutile et Pompée... Pompée je m'occuperais de lui, peut être en l'exilant.

\- Tu as toujours été un fin stratège, commenta Vercingétorix.

Les lèvres du romain se firent plus fine, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Les lèvres de Vercingétorix s'entrouvrirent, semblant vouloir parler, mais il se décida pour juste passer sa langue dessus alors que l'autre continuait, les mots semblant venir facilement, comme si ils s'étaient quittés hier. Et comme si il ne pouvait pas parler à grand monde.

\- ... Les citoyens romains m'aiment, et leur faciliter la vie est si simple. Mais Pompée et le sénat... ils manquent du simple respect le plus élémentaire ! Oh ils disent me craindre, bien sûr, mais ils n'ont jamais voyagé comme moi, jamais connu d'autres cultures ! Rome c'est bien, mais l'Égypte ! L'Erythie ! Bien des systèmes qui ont marché avant nous !...

C'était si étrange de voir l’Imperator parler de ses difficultés d'homme le plus puissant du monde, s'agitant et expliquant et déblatérant sans faire usage de ses talents d'orateurs, tout en étant à genoux devant lui. Vercingétorix ne l'entendait que d'une oreille. Les bras du romain bougeaient, sa tête prenait milles expression, ses mouvements faisaient remuer sa tunique de plus en plus... ses lèvres s'agitaient, et Vercingétorix se trouvait obnubilé. Il mordit les siennes sans s'en rendre compte.

Il s'accroupit alors que César dissertait sur les bienfaits des bains des différentes cultures. Son expression le fit s'arrêter.

\- Approche-toi.

Ils étaient au même niveau, et malgré son regard méfiant, Jules s'avança, toujours sur ses genoux, jusqu'à quelques centimètres des barreaux. L'arverne leva ses mains, tout doucement, calmement, laissant le temps à l'autre de s'en aller. Et Jules se recula un peu, mais il ne s'en alla pas. Il autorisa Vercingétorix à passer les mains entre les barreaux, les approcher de ses joues, il le laissa même, quoique précautionneusement, toucher son visage... et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et tout parti en cacahouètes.

Leurs langues poussaient, tournaient, ils retrouvaient leur ancien ami dans ce chef de guerre de l'autre côté des barreaux, ils passaient mains sur les joues et les cheveux et le plus qu'ils pouvaient atteindre dans cette position, ignorant la douleur à chaque fois que leurs doigts frappaient contre le métal et se concentrant sur ces lèvres, ces lèvres qui leur avaient manqué bien plus qu'aucun aurait osé le dire. Vercingétorix avait réussi à passer une main au niveau de la taille du romain et le serrait, essayant de rapprocher encore leurs deux corps malgré la barrière physique. Sa frustration montait en même temps que son envie.

\- Ouvre la porte, finit-il par souffler. Ouvre la porte maintenant, il faut que je puisse te toucher, il faut, il faut... il faut que t'ouvres la porte, Jules..."

Dans d'autres circonstances le romain aurait hésité, mais il connaissait ce ton saccadé de l’arverne, d'ailleurs il connaissait cet arvergne, et de plus tout son propre corps n'avait envie que d'obéir et serrer Vercingétorix contre lui, le plus possible, enlever tous les obstacles et se retrouver. Alors il se redressa précipitamment, couru à moitié vers un meuble non loin, en revint avec la clef et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec violence, comme un besoin de réconfort après la bataille. Les mains dans les cheveux, sur la nuque, tirant les vêtements ; Vercingétorix s'accrocha aux hanches de Jules et les fit tomber tous deux à genoux, sans arrêter même pour respirer. Il le rapprocha encore plus, le soulevant à moitié par sa main sous ses hanches, leurs corps furent collés et les fesses de César sur ses genoux ; ses lèvres poussaient celles du romain, parcouraient ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, mordaient pour marquer cette peau. Ce n'était pas assez, et la seconde d'après il arrachait la tunique et se mettait à embrasser clavicules, torse, côtes, mordant dès qu'il le pouvait chaque centimètre qu'il envahissait ; serrant la taille de César, une main soutenant son dos, il le faisait ployer en arrière sous ses assauts répétés.

Et César adorait ça.

Les morsures rendaient son corps électrique, la nudité enflammait sa peau, ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes ; ses hanches bougeaient seules et roulaient contre les braies de Vercingétorix, contre son entrejambe, sans avoir assez de friction ; Ses mains s'accrochaient à la chevelure de l’arverne, doigts passant entre mèches et tresses pour pouvoir s'y nicher, serrer le poing et entendre les grognements plus animaux qu'humains que ça causait chez cet assaillant. Les seules fois où elles quittaient ces cheveux, les mains s'accrochaient aux bras, aux muscles, et ça ne le calmait pas. Lorsque la chevelure qu'il tenait commença à migrer vers le bas, quand les baisers se rapprochèrent de son nombril, sa respiration se fit plus hachée et il s'arqua encore plus en arrière. La bouche de Vercingétorix descendit, descendit encore, mordit les hanches, l'intérieur des cuisses, et les plaintes suppliantes qui montaient chez le général romain étaient la meilleure mélodie possible. Vercingétorix caressa un moment l'idée de le laisser comme ça, pliant et suppliant, à en tirer ce genre de sons pour une heure ou deux ; mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, alors il pencha la tête et le pris directement et entièrement.

Un cri échappa de César. Vercingétorix ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde, histoire de vérifier si tout allait bien et que personne n'allait arriver, puis il commença ses mouvements. Sa tête allait et venait selon ses envies, sans rythme auquel Jules aurait pu se raccrocher. L'arvergne voulait tirer le plus de sons possibles, voir combien de temps l'autre tiendrait ; il commença ses jeux de langues, se concentrant sur le bout et traçant des lignes remontant jusqu'à la base ; Relevant les yeux il vit que César devait se mordre le poing pour éviter de faire du bruit, et cette vision était proprement magnifique.

Il décida de le laisser dans cette situation un moment : ignorant les gémissements de protestations, il délaissa l'entrejambe et repris à explorer le torse et le cou avec ses dents ; César s'accrochait à ses cheveux et à ses épaules plus fort encore. Les mains de l'arverne bougeaient toujours dans le dos de César, griffant, massant, s'accrochant, et l'une d'entre elles était clairement plus basse, encore plus basse, plus exploratrice. Les morsures devant et les massages derrière continuaient de faire monter César jusqu'à ce que Vercingétorix dû faire face aux limitations qui s'imposaient :

\- Dis-moi que t'as de l'huile, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, grogna-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Dans... dans le meuble... là... il...

Vercingétorix apprécia grandement la respiration hachée ; de nouveau il souleva César, et le posa à terre à côté de lui juste avant de se relever d'un mouvement fluide.

\- Tu bouges, tu touches quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras, prévint-il en se déplaçant vers le cabinet en question.

César sentit en frisson remonter le long de son dos dénudé. Les cheveux de l'arvergne étaient dans tous sens, une crinière tombant sur les épaules larges aux mouvements précis et rapides. La manière dont ses braies embrassaient ses formes quand il se penchait, ses mèches volant autour de son visage, les sons qu'il avait émis lorsque ces mèches étaient tirées, César ne pouvait rien ignorer ; les fantômes des mains et des lèvres s’accrochaient sur sa peau, et son ventre explosait de de chaleur. C'était probablement une énorme connerie, n'importe qui pouvait venir, il aurait peut-être dû arrêter, mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa pensée Vercingétorix était revenue devant lui et son esprit redevint blanc. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa main était partie vers son entrejambe jusqu'à ce que Vercingétorix, bras croisés, le lui fasse remarquer.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas bouger.

Sa voix n'était qu'on grognement. Son regard était meurtrier. Et quelque chose devait être vraiment tordu chez César parce que cette image lui envoya des étincelles partout et ne fit qu'accélérer sa main.

\- Et tu continues ? tonna Vercingétorix en tirant les cheveux de César pour le forcer sur ses deux pieds.

Le gémissement échappa des lèvres du romain avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter. Il se retrouva dos plaqué contre les barreaux de la cage, tête forcée sur le côté et dents enfoncées dans son cou. Le corps chaud de l'arverne le plaquait contre la grille froide, les barreaux lui rentraient dans la peau, et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir tant le plaisir rugissait sans son ventre. Vercingétorix fini par lâcher ses cheveux et sa main s'accrocha sous les fesses du romain, soulevant ses jambes, que César accrocha à sa taille immédiatement. Vercingétorix le souleva un peu plus, puis attrapa ses mains et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu restes là et tu ne lâches. Pas. Ces barreaux.

César s'y accrocha sans même réfléchir. Vercingétorix se frottait contre lui, coinçant l'érection du romain entre son propre ventre et les vêtements rugueux gaulois, poussant, montant, sa main griffant les jambes, les fesses, le dos, laissant des traces et des marques sur tout le corps ; il poussait, lui écartant les jambes par la pression de son corps, et lui il adorait ça.

La main de l'arverne se décrocha enfin ces fesses et rejoignit la petite amphore qui était restée dans sa main gauche. La débouchant sans cesser d'appuyer contre César, il s'en versa généreusement sur ses doigts droits avant de la reboucher et la jeter plus loin. Il reconcentra son attention sur le romain, pantelant, accrochés aux barreaux de sa cage, et leva un sourcil.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il, les yeux de feu rivés sur son visage.

César hocha la tête précipitamment ; il avait besoin que les mains de Vercingétorix reviennent sur lui, qu'elles continuent leur travail, il mourrait si elles restaient encore un instant loin de sa peau ; et Vercingétorix obligea, sa main gauche repartant sous les jambes et les fesses et la main droite allant plus haut, s'installant, et poussant doucement contre son entrée. César retint un cris à cause de la température, mais lorsqu'il vit l'arverne s'arrêter, il fit du mieux pour pousser ses hanches. Vercingétorix eu un sourire carnassier et ses dents repartirent immédiatement dans le cou du romain, sur ses épaules, ses oreilles ; César se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier, et le doigt de Vercingétorix fut en lui, travaillant les muscles doucement. Un deuxième le rejoignit, et cette fois César n'arriva pas à arrêter le petit gémissement qui lui traversa les lèvres ; l'arverne lui mordit l'oreille pour lui rappeler de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Tu peux rester silencieux, Jules ? murmura-t-il, ignorant le frisson qui secouait le corps devant lui et continuant à remuer ses doigts.

Le romain ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, et Vercingétorix sourit.

\- Alors je t’autorise à lâcher les barreaux...

César serra immédiatement les bras et les mains autour des épaules de l'arverne, ses phalanges blanches de l'effort

\- ... et à travailler toi-même pour ce que tu veux si désespérément.

Le romain ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Vercingétorix, aux sourcils levés et à l'expression polie mais intraitable. Ses doigts avaient également arrêté de bouger, et César ne compris que trop bien ; alors il souffla une longue expiration et utilisa son accroche nouvelle aux épaules de l'arverne pour doucement descendre ses hanches. Puis il se remonta, puis redescendit un peu plus. Puis une remontée, puis une descente plus profonde encore, et sa bouche s’ouvrit ; encore une remontée et une descente, et la respiration qu'il lâcha était à la limite du gémissement. Une levée, une descente ; Vercingétorix ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer cette vision céleste : le chef des romains, son ancien ami, le commandant de la plus grande armée connue, en train de s'empaler sur ses doigts juste parce qu’il lui avait demandé... et il était si magnifique en le faisant. Sa bouche ouverte, ses sourcils implorants, de fines gouttes de sueurs roulant le long de ses tempes... il était grandiose. Une nouvelle levée, une nouvelle descente, et Vercingétorix plia ses doigts, juste un peu, juste là où ses souvenirs lui indiquaient. César laissa soudainement sortir un cri obscène, incapable de se retenir, et Vercingétorix lui plaqua la main sur la bouche ; mais il garda ses doigts pliés vers cet endroit, et César continua d'arquer ses hanches pour les rencontrer, et même à travers sa main l’arverne entendit les sons qui sortaient de la bouche devant lui.

À chaque fois que ses doigts rencontraient l'endroit, le romain semblait partir de plus en plus, créant un rythme erratique, augmentant le mouvement de ses hanches, essayant de moins en moins de retenir ses sons. Vercingétorix appuya un peu plus fort contre la bouche et se pencha vers lui :

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais silencieux, rappela-t-il, et en guise de punition il ajouta un doigt.

Un son plus fort que les autres sortis de la bouche de César, mais face au "tss !" de Vercingétorix, il se mordit les lèvres en une ligne fine et tenta de se relaxer ; l'accès maintenant facilité, Vercingétorix repassa encore et encore sur l'endroit, et les gémissements étouffés qui restaient dans la gorge de César étaient une des meilleures récompenses possibles. Il arquait et bougeait toujours les hanches, tentant toujours de descendre, mais l’arverne avait repris les rênes et montait à chacun de ses mouvements, agrandissant encore et encore l'entrée, passant et repassant et abusant de l'endroit magique qui rendait Jules pliant. Le romain émettait des sons toujours plus plaintifs, toujours plus suppliants, cette musique ne faisant que renforcer le rythme et la force des mouvements de l'arverne. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il lâcha la bouche pour aller mettre sa main dans les cheveux de César et les tira pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Je vais retirer ma main, prévint-il. Je vais aller rechercher cette amphore, je vais m'en mettre dessus et je vais entrer en toi. Si tu bouges, si tu te touches, si tu me désobéis encore une fois, je te laisserai dans ton état de frustration des heures et des heures, le temps que je me relâche encore en encore, et plus tu supplieras, plus ce sera long et douloureux pour toi. C'est compris, Jules ?

Le romain, les yeux rendus humides par le plaisir et la douleur, acquiesça de la tête, et Vercingétorix hocha du menton. Il regarda une dernière fois les cheveux en désordre, la sueur le couvrant le front et ses sourcils suppliant, puis il retira doucement sa main, prenant note des contractions apparaissant dans tous le corps devant lui. Il le posa précautionneusement par terre, n'observant qu'un instant les jambes tremblantes ; il s'inclina pour reprendre l'amphore, ses braies toujours collées à son corps, et César n'aurait pas pu détourner les yeux même s'il l'avait voulu. Cet homme était une montagne, un feu, une force de la nature, et bons dieux qu'il était magnifique.  
Puis Vercingétorix se retourna, lança un regard au romain, sourit, et s'assura que ses yeux étaient sur lui avant de lentement se défaire de sa ceinture. Il laissa sortir son érection, passa la main dessus deux fois, plus pour le spectacle que pour autre chose, et débouchonna enfin l'amphore pour s'en occuper, laissant César admirer.

Et César déglutit. L'arverne était... grand et large. Bien plus large qu'il ne se souvenait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience, il se flattait d'ailleurs de réussir à choisir des amants imposants, c'est juste... il avait oublié. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il n'oublierait plus. Il accrocha de nouveau ses mains aux barreaux de la cage pour éviter qu'elles ne suivent sa pensée, ce qui aurait été beaucoup beaucoup trop facile et qui lui était pourtant interdit, délicieusement et atrocement interdit.

L'homme qui le lui avait interdit avait d'ailleurs fini avec l’amphore. Il regarda César, accroché à la cage, tremblant de désir, hypnotisé, et il redressa son dos puis sa tête avec un sourire. Il s'avança lentement, calmement. Il prit note des mains blanches à force de serrer les barreaux, de la sueur qui recouvrait tout son corps, de la langue qui ne sortit qu'un instant pour humidifier ses lèvres. Lorsque le regard du romain remonta vers ses yeux, Vercingétorix lui caressa la joue.

-C'est bien, dit-il simplement, et César laissa sortir un souffle suppliant.

L'arverne laissa ses mains caresser les côtés de son ami, passer doucement sur son corps, puis calmement elles reprirent les jambes de Jules et les soulevèrent de nouveau, serrant ses membres dénudés autour de sa taille. Le romain lâcha enfin les barreaux pour s'accrocher aux épaules qui lui faisaient face et cacher sa tête dans le cou de l’arverne. Celui-ci le laissa dans cette position quelques instants, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux en lui murmurant à l'oreille le temps que les tremblements se soient calmés.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il lorsque Jules releva enfin la tête.

Un hochement lui répondit.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Non !

Le cri était sorti du cœur et, une fois remis de sa surprise, Vercingétorix n'empêcha pas du tout un grand sourire de s'installer sur son visage.

\- Oh ? Tu veux que je continue ?

Jules hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Tu as... hâte que j'entre en toi contre le mur de ma cage, ô général en chef de l'armée de l'empire romain ?

Le rouge qui s'étala sur toute la partie supérieure de sa peau n'empêcha pas César de froncer les sourcils.

\- Alors, commença-t-il en détournant les yeux, je te previens que...

\- Regarde-moi.

Vercingétorix passa ses doigts sous le menton du romain, le forçant du même coup à relever la tête et à fermer sa bouche. Il le regarda un moment, puis se pencha lentement, pour embrasser très doucement les lèvres de Jules. Puis il recula sa tête et regarda son visage.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes quand j'entrerai. Je veux voir ton regard changer, pendant que ton corps retrouve les habitudes de quand nous étions jeunes. Alors... regarde-moi, César.

L'inflexion des derniers mots était plus dure et intraitable, la demande claquant comme un ordre, et l'intéressé se redressa immédiatement. "Bien." apprécia l'arvergne, et César retrouva une posture plus assurée. Vercingétorix lâcha son menton pour recommencer à soutenir ses jambes. Sa main repartit vers les fesses de César, vérifiant qu'il était toujours bien détendu, et eu un immense plaisir à le voir prendre ses trois doigts sans autres difficultés qu'un gémissement ; et les mouvements du bassin pour s'empaler un peu plus étaient un signe clair qu'il pouvait continuer. Pour bonne mesure il courba tout de même les doigts dans la bonne direction, et eu la satisfaction de voir César ne pas réussir à retenir une exclamation, qu'il poussa en fermant les yeux et s'arquant un peu plus. Clairement, cet homme était une création des dieux.

\- Regarde-moi, rappela-t-il, et les yeux du romain redevinrent grands ouverts.

Il bougea encore ses trois doigts, appréciant l'ouverture fournie. Parfait, il ne lui ferait pas mal ; enfin... pas trop. Un sourire en coin souleva sa moustache alors qu'il sortait ses doigts (César du de nouveau retenir une exclamation), replaçait ses mains sur les hanches du romain, et lentement, précautionneusement, le faisait descendre sur son érection.

Les yeux de César s'ouvrirent en grand. Il avait beau être prêt et on ne peut plus détendu, l'arverne était massif. Très massif. Il n'était même pas entré que César sentait son corps être poussé à ses limites, comme si ce n'était physiquement, naturellement pas possible qu'il n'entre. Et pourtant il passa le cercle de muscles, et César se sentit explosé de l'intérieur, tiré le plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être, poussé au bout de ce que son corps ne pouvait. Il s'accrocha aux cheveux de l'arverne, les serrant à pleins poings pour garder un repère dans l'océan de douleur et de plaisir et de bien d'autres choses pour lesquelles il avait perdu les mots. Il était incapable d'aller plus loin, et pourtant toujours il descendait, toujours il s'empalait un peu plus ; il ne rendit compte de ses bruits que lorsque Vercingétorix le fit taire avec ses lèvres. Enfin, enfin, César fut complètement posé sur l'érection de l'arverne, ses entrailles en feu, se sentant plus rempli et plus complet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, pantelant et s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement de ses hanches ne faisait que le tirer et le brûler davantage.

Vercingétorix le laissa reprendre son souffle quelques moments. Il embrassa les lèvres, les épaules, le torse, et César semblait répondre encore plus rapidement qu'avant, que ce soit par spasmes, par pressions de ses mains ou par baisers plus passionnés et plus agressifs que jamais. L'arverne le serra dans ses bras lorsqu'il le prévint d'un "Attention... ", et ce fut toute la préparation que le romain eu avant que Vercingétorix ne commence lui-même à bouger les hanches, juste doucement. César s'arqua en laissant échapper un cri, et Vercingétorix plaqua immédiatement la main sur sa bouche, et son corps contre les barreaux. Dès que César sembla avoir retrouvé son souffle, il recommença à bouger, cette fois ci en se reculant puis en rentrant un peu plus. César cria de nouveau, son heureusement atténué par la main de l'arvergne, qui n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de se reculer et de rentrer de nouveau. Un nouveau cri, accompagné des mouvements de la cage. Encore une poussée, puis deux ; Jules se serrait autour de lui, lui écrasant les côtes et lui tirant les cheveux, et bougeant les hanches du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au mouvement suivant, Vercingétorix modifia légèrement son angle d'entrée, toucha le point précis de César, et il vit immédiatement la différence.

Jules devint pliant. Le cri qui lui échappa des lèvres cette fois était mixé avec un gémissement de plaisir aveuglant, sa respiration se fit plus pantelante encore, et il bougea les hanches comme pour s'enfoncer encore plus. L'arvergne obéis et le réattaqua au même endroit, tirant un nouveau cri et des nouvelles larmes du romain ; encore contre le mur de la cage, l'érection de Jules toujours coincée entre eux, un flot d'ordres en latin sortant désormais des lèvres du romain, desquels seuls "encore" et "plus forts" étaient correctement articulés. Vercingétorix donna un nouveau coup de hanches en s'exécutant, puis un autre, et un autre, et les yeux et les poings du romain se fermaient plus fort encore pour trouver un semblant de stabilité.

\- Regarde-moi ! tonna encore une fois l'arverne, et Jules s'exécuta et planta son regard dans le sien; un regard d'adoration, de supplication de ne pas arrêter, admiration pure et inaltérée, et Vercingétorix se retrouva à l'embrasser pendant qu'il continuait ses vas et viens toujours plus forts, toujours plus précis. Il lui en fallu moins d’une dizaine pour que César atteigne son apogée et se répande entre eux deux sans même se toucher, et sans moment de répi puisque cela n'arrêta pas l'arverne pour autant qui continua ses coups de hanches puissants et destructeurs contre les barreaux. La contraction de tous les muscles du romain l'aida, et peu après, il remplissait lui-même César, tirant un peu plus sur les parois intérieures du romain et comblant l'espace qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il restait. Le cri de César fut assourdi par la main de Vercingétorix, et ils restèrent là, pantelant, tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, pendant de longues, longues minutes.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Leurs sueurs roulaient lentement sur leurs dos et leurs fronts. Leurs larmes de douleur et de plaisir couraient sur leurs joues. Leurs cheveux étaient en bataille indomptable, ils étaient couverts de liquides variés, ils avaient mal aux bras et au dos, et pourtant, ils étaient si, si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

Vercingétorix serra Jules dans ses bras, et doucement, s'aidant des barreaux, les amena tous deux au sol, sans sortir l'un de l'autre. César était secoué de frissons et était épuisé, et l’arverne n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état ; pourtant il sera le romain dans ses bras, passa la main dans son dos, murmurant des encouragements et de l'adoration dans son oreille le temps qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de son corps. Il arriva à atteindre la toge pourpre envoyée bouler il y a de ça une éternité, la déplia pour la poser sur les épaules du romain. Il continua à lui frotter le dos jusqu'à ce que, de ses mains tremblantes, il ait réussi à l'enfiler.

\- Attend un instant, pausa l'arverne, et en se reculant le moins possible il parvint à retirer son haut déjà taché et à l'utiliser pour essuyer sommairement Jules avant qu'il n'accroche sa tunique.

Puis il le mit en boule et l'utilisa pour essuyer la sueur de son front, et un peu de son corps aussi. Il continua à faire des mouvements circulaires dans le dos de Jules et à lui essuyer les bras, les joues et le ventre.

\- Tu réussiras à te lever ?

Jules, qui avait passé tout ce temps à détailler le torse de l'arverne, revint à lui et se rendit compte qu'il ne tremblait plus trop, et qu'à part l'exhaustion complète dans tous ses muscles, il allait bien.

Vercingétorix l'aida à se remettre sur pied, et il remarqua non sans une certaine satisfaction l'expression du romain quand il sorti complètement de lui. À son tour il se leva et s'essuya avec son haut. Il en profita pour inspecter les griffures et les endroits douloureux où il aurait certainement des bleus le lendemain. César fit de même et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu sais, fit-il remarquer, on vient de sortir d'une des batailles qui marquera l'histoire, personne ne s'étonnera qu'on en ait un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Ils se regardèrent et ne purent pas empêcher un rire de monter et d'éclater le plus silencieusement possible au milieu de la tente. Le fait que personne ne soit encore venu les interrompre tenait du miracle.

\- Je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vercingétorix avec un sourire.

\- Plus que je ne peux l'avouer, concéda César en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'arverne y répondit et le serra fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la mauvaise surprise de sentir les jambes se dérober sous le romain et qu'il ne le rattrape de justesse.

\- Oula, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, très bien, soupira Jules avec un sourire, mes jambes ont juste décidé qu'elles étaient trop exténuées pour faire le voyage retour jusqu'à ma tente. Je ne suppose pas que tu serais partant pour me ramener, si ?

Il lança un sourire à Vercingétorix qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais qui le souleva tout le même et le pris dans ses bras. Niché contre le torse exposé et la peau étrangement chaude de l'arverne, Jules se logea avec un grand sourire dans ses bras, et c'est avec un non moins grand sourire que Vercingétorix ramassa l'armure et la ceinture de César et se dirigea vers la tente du commandant en chef des armées.

\- Tu sais que je vais repartir maintenant que ma cage est ouverte, n'est-ce pas, remarqua-t-il en le posant dans son lit.

\- Mmmheh, pas grave, je dirais que t'es en prison à Rome ou quelque chose, personne n'ira vérifier, soupira Jules en s'enfonçant sans sa couette.

Il lança un dernier regard au chef ennemi qui se tenait au-dessus de sa couche.

\- Au revoir, Vercingétorix, sourit-il.

\- Au revoir, Jules, répondit l'autre avant de partir dans la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, personne ne sait non plus ce qui est arrivé à Vercingétorix. Les chefs qui s'étaient insugés étaient paradés dans les rues de Rome et décapités en place publique, et on a la trace écrite de ce procédé arrivant à plein de chefs ennemis, et pourtant rien sur Vercingétorix. Pas une chronique de l'époque ne parle de lui, pas un registe de prison ne fait mention de lui. L'hypothèse que Vercingétorix ai pu etre libéré a cause de son amitié avec César est une vraie théorie par les historiens. 
> 
> Voilà donc ma théorie personelle. @le Conseil des Historiens, come at me.


End file.
